Rose/Gallery
Images of Rose, a character from American Dragon: Jake Long. Rose (Old School Training).jpg|Rose is smiling at her future husband Jake rose.gif|Promotional artwork image of Rose in Season 1 Rose-american-dragon-jake-long-8758205-634-454.jpg|Rose as she appears in Season 2. rose2.jpg Rose-american-dragon-jake-long-8774826-467-396.jpg Rose-american-dragon-jake-long-8772203-627-452.jpg Brad School dance.png Dragon Breath (12).jpg|Rose in her Purple Dress with black pantyhose black high-heeled shoes Dragon Breath (14).jpg|Rose's trademark without her pantyhose Jasmine_jake_rose_brad.png Dragon Breath (36).jpg Brad_jake.jpg Dragon Breath (18).jpg Dragon Breath (19).jpg Dragon Breath (38).jpg Jasmine rose.png The Love Cruise (8).jpg The Love Cruise (20).jpg A4,S15 (15).jpg A4,S15 (71).JPG|Rose with a cast A4,S15 (30).png|Rose as Cleopatra Rosealicious-adjl-rose-17369522-320-240.jpg Dragon Breath (31).jpg Dragon Breath (32).jpg Dragon Breath (4).jpg Dragon Breath (5).jpg|Jake almost kisses his future wife at the dance Dragon Breath (11).jpg Homecoming (3).jpg Homecoming (5).jpg Homecoming (4).jpg Hong Kong Longs (2).jpg|Rose in short blouse, ties, and skirt Hong Kong Longs (3).jpg Hong Kong Longs (5).jpg Hong Kong Longs.jpg|Rose gives Jake a kiss in the series finale Ski Trip (2).jpg|Rose in winter ski attire Ski Trip.jpg|Rose in workout gym attire Act 4 Scene 15.jpg|Rose hairband turns blue PDVD_025.JPG|Rose cuddling a picture of herself and Jake DragonBreath.jpg Homecoming (18).JPG Dragon-Breath.jpg Snapshot 147.jpg Ski Trip (3).jpg Ski Trip (4).jpg season1intro.jpg Old School Training (2).jpg|Rose's birthmark Old School Training (4).jpg Old School Training (6).jpg|Jake holding Rose's hands; she thinks he loves her Old School Training (5).jpg The Academy (1).JPG|Jake and Rose's first real kiss A4,S15 (27).JPG A4,S15 (38).JPG A4,S15 (42).JPG Snapshot 146.jpg Snapshot 1213.jpg Ski Trip (24).JPG|Rose doing upside-down Pull ups Ski Trip (33).JPG Dreamscape.jpg|Rose in her Dream Paris garb Dreamscape (1).jpg|Rose in Dream Hawaiian garb Homecoming (1).JPG Snapshot 7.jpg TheBreakout (21).JPG TheBreakout (28).JPG TheBreakout (43).jpg|Rose in Fu Dog's dream Intro (6).JPG The Ski Trip (30).JPG LoveCruise (4).jpg|Rose Kissing Jake goodbye Half-Baked (3).jpg|Jake kissing Rose in his dreams The Academy.jpg Untitled 80.jpg The Love Cruise (15).jpg The Love Cruise (16).jpg Homecoming (20).jpg Intro (5).JPG 20120322024559!Dragon Breath (11).jpg|Rose in her season 1 dress LoveCruise (6).jpg|Rose in her Season 2 dress 20120322024559!Dragon Breath (12).jpg 20120322024559!Dragon Breath (13).jpg 20120322024559!Dragon Breath (14).jpg Dragon Breath (33).jpg Courtney_rose_coffee_table.jpg The Breakout (29).jpg Snapshot 287.jpg The Final JakexRose Kiss.JPG Dragon Breath (17).jpg Untitled 104.jpg Untitled 98.jpg Untitled 99.jpg Untitled 100.jpg Rose in HKL (8).JPG Rose in HKL (19).JPG Rose in HKL (22).JPG Rose in HKL (24).JPG Rose in HKL (32).JPG Homecoming (28).JPG Homecoming (33).JPG PDVD_11.JPG Snapshot 282.jpg TheBreakout (20).JPG TheBreakout (37).JPG TheBreakout (50).JPG TheBreakout (58).JPG PDVD 020.JPG Rose_Finds_Out_She_Has_A_Family_-_VidoEmo_-_Emotional_Video_Unity.jpg|Rose surprised that the woman called her newborn baby Rose. American Dragon Jake Long Adjl The Academy 3 3 - VidoEmo - Emotional Video Unity.jpg American Dragon Jake Long Adjl The Academy 3 3 - VidoEmo - Emotional Video Unity2.jpg American Dragon Jake Long Adjl The Academy 3 3 - VidoEmo - Emotional Video Unity3.jpg American Dragon Jake Long Jake X Rose Sanctuary - VidoEmo - Emotional Video Unity42.jpg imagesCA70RFVD.jpg|Rose shocked that she was taken from her family by the Huntsclan Rose 2.jpg|Rose in her life with her family Rose fighting.jpg Untitled 48.jpg Untitled 49.jpg Untitled 50.jpg Untitled 44.jpg Untitled 45.jpg Untitled 47.jpg jakel12.gif imagesCAIWX26U.jpg imagesCA0IBZC0.jpg|Rose giving Jake one of her dream bracelets imagesCA27L596.jpg|Rose with her ears covered Rose and Jake.jpg|Rose talking to Jake Rose and a burrito.jpg Rose Sad.jpg|Rose sad because of the Huntsclan imagesCAK81QW4.jpg Rose and Gramps.jpg imagesCA7U89GF.jpg|Rose seeing Jake getting taken away imagesCASN1DT4.jpg Dragon Breath (40).jpg Dragon Breath (41).jpg Dragon Breath (42).jpg Dragon Breath (43).jpg Dragon Breath (44).jpg Dragon Breath (45).jpg Dragon Breath (47).jpg Dragon Breath (46).jpg Dragon Breath (48).jpg Dragon Breath (49).jpg Dragon Breath (50).jpg Dragon Breath (51).jpg Dragon Breath (52).jpg Dragon Breath (53).jpg Dragon Breath (54).jpg Dragon Breath (55).jpg Dragon Breath (57).jpg Dragon Breath (58).jpg Dragon Breath (60).jpg Dragon Breath (59).jpg Dragon Breath (61).jpg Dragon Breath (62).jpg Dragon Breath (63).jpg Dragon_Breath_29.jpg Char_31491.jpg Act 4 Scene 15 (5).jpg Act 4 Scene 15 (6).jpg Act 4 Scene 15 (7).jpg Act 4 Scene 15 (9).jpg Act_4_Scene_15_28829.jpg imagesCAYMLL73.jpg imagesCA38IRUT.jpg|Rose with her dad imagesCA08TODP.jpg imagesCA1Q34W6.jpg imagesCAJ5W41C.jpg imagesCAAJG13Y.jpg|Jake holding on to Rose before getting destroyed imagesCA0T2U2Y.jpg|Rose about to let Jake go Switcheroo (3).jpg Switcheroo (4).jpg Body Guard Duty (18).jpg Body Guard Duty (21).jpg Body Guard Duty (28).jpg Rose smiling at Jake.jpg Body Guard Duty (29).jpg Ski Trip (7).jpg 11843.jpg Act 4 Scene 15 (12).jpg Dragon Breath (77).jpg Jake Rose embracess.jpg Dragon Breath (82).jpg Rose Long (1).jpg Rose.png PDVD.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-08-24-15h03m40s249.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-24-15h02m27s58.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-24-15h00m53s101.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-24-14h56m27s74.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-24-14h54m18s63.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-24-14h46m21s142.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-24-14h40m04s222.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-24-14h39m50s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-24-14h39m03s125.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-24-14h37m35s15.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-24-14h37m21s51.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-24-14h36m39s212.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-24-14h36m28s234.png Rose and Jake2.jpg Rose Breakout.jpg jakelong2.jpg Rose Dreamscape.jpg Rose Season 1.jpg ADJL-american-dragon-jake-long-31456035-400-300.jpg|Rose with her angry family 640px-Rose.jpg Dragon Breath (91).jpg 390017.jpg bb9f8687b2_46003199_o2.jpg Rose with gogles.jpg|Rose with gogles tumblr_m5uz6w3QaZ1qj0ry1.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-03-15h47m09s127.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-03-15h46m39s34.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-03-15h38m37s102.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-03-15h34m46s24.png vlcsnap-2012-09-03-15h36m58s142.png vlcsnap-2012-09-03-15h38m51s210.png vlcsnap-2012-09-03-17h44m29s25.png Rose_Winter_Clothes.jpg Rose_Winter_Clothes2.jpg Rose_Winter_Clothes3.jpg Rosejakemeet.jpg|Rose first meeting Jake Huntstech3.jpg Huntstech5.jpg Rose and Courtney.jpg vlcsnap-2012-09-25-07h41m12s118.png vlcsnap-2012-09-25-07h41m58s66.png vlcsnap-2012-09-25-07h43m03s183.png vlcsnap-2012-09-25-07h46m13s204.png Dragon Breath (65).jpg PDVD_003.jpg PDVD_004.jpg PDVD 005.jpg PDVD 100.jpg The Love Cruise (22).jpg The Love Cruise (23).jpg Homecoming (9).jpg Homecoming (12).jpg 347px-Rose_Dragon.png Dragon Breath (109).jpg Dragon Breath (114).jpg Dragon Breath (115).jpg Dragon Breath (118).jpg 62ee29462d_75750200_o2.jpg 7aec418b5d_75750507_o2.jpg 6b018fae44_75752587_o2.jpg df0e2d8e45_75750243_o2.jpg Summer_Rose_by_dracojoe.jpg Screen Shot 2013-03-05 at 8.34.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-05 at 8.34.09 PM.png Body Guard Duty (49).jpg Body Guard Duty (50).jpg Rose Finds Out She Has A Family - VidoEmo - Emotional Video Unity2.jpg|Rose looking at her birthmark Old School Training (15).jpg Old School Training (16).jpg A4, S15 (6).jpg A4, S15 (7).jpg A4, S15 (10).jpg 6c97275efd_72586643_o2.jpg Shapeshifter (44).jpg Shapeshifter (53).jpg Shapeshifter (55).jpg Untitled 343.jpg|Rose and Trixie's priceless looks 0d99acbefd_72596094_o2.jpg 318667dc37_72657059_o2.jpg 663f858e3e_72580809_o2.jpg 9733e6d0a5_72581223_o2.jpg Rose1 (1).jpg Old School Training (18).jpg Shapeshifter (80).jpg Shapeshifter (81).jpg Shapeshifter (86).jpg Shapeshifter (89).jpg Shapeshifter (90).jpg Shapeshifter (107).jpg Breakout (20).jpg Breakout (21).jpg Breakout (22).jpg The Breakout (40).jpg The Breakout (41).jpg The Love Cruise (30).jpg Lao Shi and Rose.png Dragon Breath (197).jpg Dragon Breath (199).jpg Dragon Breath (200).jpg Dragon Breath (203).jpg Dragon Breath (201).jpg Dragon Breath (204).jpg The Love Cruise (35).jpg The Love Cruise (36).jpg The Love Cruise (37).jpg The Love Cruise (38).jpg The Love Cruise (39).jpg The Hunted (3).jpg The Hunted (5).jpg The Hunted (4).jpg The Hunted (11).jpg Adjl_season_1_rose_svg_by_cd4-d5zqwt4.png Body Guard Duty (60).jpg Body Guard Duty (97).jpg Body Guard Duty (98).jpg Body Guard Duty (104).jpg Body Guard Duty (105).jpg Body Guard Duty (106).jpg A4, S15 (14).jpg A4, S15 (15).jpg A4, S15 (16).jpg A4, S15 (17).jpg A4, S15 (19).jpg A4, S15 (20).jpg A4, S15 (21).jpg A4, S15 (23).jpg A4, S15 (22).jpg A4, S15 (24).jpg Category:Character galleries